


Riders On The Storm

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, age gap, dark jim at the end, humor at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Jim has quite an effect on John.





	

"My mother told me never to do this !"

John was soaked to the bone and freezing to death in the pouring rain. The kid's offer had been a blessing. John held his handkerchief to his lips and sneezed into it.

"Bless you." said the kid.

John glanced at the kid and felt something he had not felt for years : butterflies, right in his stomach.

"My name's Jim Halsey."

Jim. What a plain name for such an extraordinary young man. John knew a diamond when he saw one. It was his chance.

"John... Ryder."

Jim turned his head to look at John, and John's heart skipped a beat.

"Ryder ?"

John's breath hitched in his throat at the sound of his name in Jim's mouth.

"I'd rather you call me John."

But Ryder is fine too, he wanted to add. He hoped Jim would not notice him staring at his lips.

"No, I mean, it's a real cool name."

John's heart leapt with joy. Jim found his name cool ! He felt like a schoolgirl.

"You think so ?"

Jim nodded with a smile that could melt the hardest heart of ice. It sure melted John's.

"Yeah. Sounds like it's straight out of those James Bond movies."

John could not recall the last time he had seen a movie but he remembered seeing at least one James Bond movie in his life.

"With Sean Connery ?"

Jim started the car.

"No, Roger Moore."

The tone of Jim's voice was so kind that it warmed what was left of John's melted heart.

"Wasn't Sean Connery in the first movie ?"  
"Sure."

John could not take his eyes off of Jim's face, and especially those pink lips so inviting.

"I saw this one in the theaters."

Jim chuckled and John's heart leapt in his chest.

"You must have been really small."

John did not understand how Jim had jumped to that conclusion.

"I was eighteen."

"I'm eighteen."

Jim frowned and all traces of a smile on John's face disappeared.

"Wait, how old are you ?"

John suddenly felt like a dirty old man.

"Forty-two."

Jim's lips formed a "o" as John was dying inside.

"You really don't look it. I thought you were thirty-five at most. "

Hope grew in John's heart. What if he was not too old for Jim's liking ?

"I thought you were at least twenty."

Jim appeared to be amused by the situation, so John allowed himself to smile.

"Mind if I turn on the radio ?" asked the young man.

"Not at all."

The Doors' "Riders On The Storm" started playing in the car.

Jim was about to change stations when John caught his hand. A flash of fear passed in Jim's eyes and John let go immediately.

"I'm sorry."

Jim shook his head and put his hand back on the wheel.

"No, I'm sorry. You like this song."

John kicked himself mentally for acting on impulse like he just did.

"I think you should listen to it."

_Riders on the storm_   
_Riders on the storm_   
_Into this house we're born_   
_Into this world we're thrown_   
_Like a dog without a bone_   
_An actor out on loan_   
_Riders on the storm_

_There's a killer on the road_   
_His brain is squirmin' like a toad_   
_Take a long holiday_   
_Let your children play_   
_If you give this man a ride_   
_Sweet family will die_   
_Killer on the road_

"Is it you ?" asked Jim once the song was over.

"Who ?"

Jim smirked as he stared ahead of him.

"The killer on the road."

There was something off with this boy but John was too blinded to see it.

"What if I am ?"

Jim had an odd glow in his eyes when he turned his head to look at John.

"Then that makes us two riders on the storm."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this ending implies. I wanted it to stay humorous at first but these two have a will of their own.  
> (maybe Jim has killed people too)


End file.
